


Paint

by k0daavzii



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But also has it bad, F/M, Shiari has got it bad, Solas is a tease, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0daavzii/pseuds/k0daavzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet I wrote for a tumblr promt sent by user coffeeandspite. The promt was the phrase, "The paint's supposed to go where?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?”

“Here, vhenan.” Solas pointed to the side of the scaffolding by the wall of the tower. She had volunteered to help him carry in the containers of paint, if only to have a few moments with Solas. And to…watch his back. He had a very lovely gait.

In fact, after she set down the paint next to the scaffolding, she looked over to watch Solas set some of his brushes on his desk. When he turned around, he caught her staring and smirked at her. She flushed and looked up at the mural he was in the middle of completing. “It’s beautiful.” she said.

“Thank you. With any luck, it will stand the test of time.” Solas said as he walked up beside her, folding his hands behind his back as he always did. Even that small thing made her smile. 

Most of the tower’s occupants had gone to bed, besides Solas, and a few people that offered to clean at night. Perhaps Leliana was awake, at the very top floor, but she was too far away to hear any noise she and Solas made. At least, Shiari hoped she was...

“Do you think someone will come to Skyhold again?” she asked, glancing over at the other mage.

He continued to stare at the mural, no doubt planning what he was going to do next. “After we are all gone? I have no doubt. Skyhold has seen many people in its time. Who is to say we are the last?” He finally turned his head to meet her gaze.

Shiari paused to reflect on the statement, looking up at the mural again. Solas was an amazing painter; even the simplest of strokes had a hidden beauty in them.

“Is the paint dry?” she asked suddenly.

“Yes. You may touch it, if you like.” Solas answered her second question without her even having to voice it. 

Smiling softly, she reached out a hand and let her fingers brush over the smooth surface of the wall. The paint had a very different texture than the wall, and even each paint felt different than one another. As her fingers followed the contour of a line, Solas’ hand rested over hers, pressing it into the rock face.

Shiari had not noticed how he stepped behind her until then. His hand kept hers pinned on the wall, and his free arm wrapped around her waist. Shiari tipped her head to the side, anticipating the hot kisses Solas would plant on her neck. His breath tickled her ear, and she hummed softly. “Someone will see us,”

“Not if you're quiet, vhenan.” Solas whispered. The hand about her waist slipped lower, between her legs, and Shiari shivered. It stayed over her clothes, simply teasing her through her breeches. Solas left her panting and wanton, his lips still sweet on her jaw and neck while he kept her firmly against the wall.

Just as suddenly as it started, it was over. Solas drew away gently, leaving one last kiss on her cheek. She turned, face flushed and feeling a little upset he had teased her so. He barely looked bothered, save for perhaps a faint pink at the tips of his ears. 

“You're… terrible.” she said, though she struggled to not smile at him.

He smirked at her. “I know.” he replied, voice only just above a murmur. Then he became more serious, and spoke to her at a normal volume. “It's late, and you should get some rest.”

“Won't you come with me?” She asked.

He paused, seemingly considering the proposal. With a glance up at the mural, he said, “I will join you later, vhenan. Sleep well.”

A little dejected, Shiari pouted for a moment. But she leaned in, standing on her toes, and kissed Solas’ cheek. “Don't let it be too long.” she said, walking away from him. But not before she caught the loving smile at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt! I had a lot of fun writing it. :D


End file.
